Behind the Shadows
by kitkatx20
Summary: Naruto got accepted at an exclusive school called Konoja high, Naruto might just realize that this school is a little different than others. especially when four mysterious boys haunt him, though he's convinced something is horribly wrong with them, he's going to find out, even if he doesn't know he's the target to their hungers pains.


"Shadows"

Sasuke's P. O.V

Another year of school, and I was starting to think that life was Fucking with me. Although last year I was able to control the urges, and avoid any threat as to finding out, whom or what I am, I had made it even if it was only temporary. I tried convincing myself that this year would be easier that there wouldn't be "accidents," that small threats such as leading me to be a focal point wouldn't have its chances. A few more minutes into my thoughts, they were easily interrupted by a soft knock on my bedroom door.

"Sasuke honey, are you up?" Mother called.

"Yeah I'm up." I responded listening to her light footing around my door, before moving down the stairs. I rolled off my bed and peaked at the window, The sky was still dark and dimmed considering the fact that it was 5:30 I looked at the sky one last time before moving into the bathroom, Few minutes later I was fully dressed and ready to go, when the alarm began ringing loudly, glaring at me 6:00, I glared back and shut the stupid thing off.

"Sasuke dear, come down your father is waiting." Mother insisted, I opened the door and followed after her into the dining room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto's P.O.V

Sophomore year in my old school would have been hell. Iruka, my adoptive father reassured that Konoja High would be much easier, that teasing about my looks or height wouldn't be a problem, I however knew that sure as hell this school would be worst. Konoja High was an exclusive school for rich and snotty pricks and a selective choice of students that had gotten in for their scholarships. I asked Iruka why in the world would scholarship students want to go there, He explained to me that students with scholarships studied very hard to get into a school like this, because they had a higher chance to be noticed in schools like Harvard and Yale. I was hopeful about that fact, my only problem was I didn't get along well with rich, snotty, pricks especially in an exclusive school like this.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Narrator

The ride to school was quiet; nothing new since it has always been like that with both Sasuke and Itachi, they didn't mind it in fact they enjoyed it most of the time, both wrapped into their thoughts without interruption. Sasuke knew however that behind that unfazed façade Itachi was worried about something. Sasuke ignored him the rest of the ride until he could see his friends Neji and Gaara waiting for him by the gate. Sasuke waited till the car came to a stop before opening his door and getting off without saying goodbye to his brother.

"You think this year will be much easier?" asked Neji leaning against the gate. Sasuke looked at him: so they had thought about it as well, Last year wasn't too bad on all three of them, there was however occasional ''accidents" That they couldn't avoid.

"I do not know, but what I do know is avoid anything that could cause one," he answered looking at Gaara before leaning onto the gate himself. The morning was going fine, same students entered with their bored expressions in life while other were more vibrant and excited, though rich students seemed more bored with their lives since they were showered in riches and goods, while the poor had more hope and happiness due to the fact that they didn't have much in life but they had a tendency, a stubborn determination to be someone than nothing. Sasuke looked around the parking lot that was now crowded with chattering students everywhere trying to reach the entrance to the school.

Sasuke looked at Neji and Gaara mentioning them that he had enough, Gaara nodded and they followed after Sasuke into the school, when trouble came knocking on the door, before continuing walking towards the school a Short Blond Boy bumped into Sasuke, but that wasn't the actual problem, the force of his essence and the impact of how close he was stopped Sasuke on his tracks, that was the problem the boy, who unknowingly paralyzed His whole body and not just his but Gaara's and Neji's. Sasuke debated whether going into the school and looking for him or like his plan in the beginning, avoiding him. Sasuke's hands balled up into a tight ball and decided to avoid him as much as possible.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto Fidgeted the whole ride to his new school, the only thing that kept him on his seat was that Iruka was a Teacher at that school, what was worst was that Iruka was beaming in his chair.

"Are you that happy to teach, or is it because you're going to see that pervert of Kekashi again?" He grumbled glancing at Iruka. Iruka glared at Naruto and cleared his throat.

"Nonsense Naruto so shut up!" Said Iruka blushing the rest of the way to school. Naruto smirked, but that plummeted as soon as the school came into view. His nerves were making him a mess and just before Iruka stopped the car he came to a conclusion of running in there, grabbing his schedule, run to his classroom and sit all the way in the back so he wouldn't draw attention. For some odd reason however he didn't think that would work, just because luck didn't seem to like him. Iruka pulled into the parking lot and just before Iruka could turn off the engine, Naruto opened his door and off he went towards the school, pushing and shoving people out of the way, suddenly his shoe lace decided to untie itself who knows how and Naruto tripped on it bumping into a very tall guy, Naruto didn't bother looking up it was always trouble making contact with tall guys and he disappeared into the crowd.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the Office

Naruto smiled at the women behind the counter, before moving to stand beside it, waiting for the nice lady whose name he just discovered was shizune, look for his schedule. The front door kept opening and closing as students went in and out after retrieving their schedules and going on their merry ways, but this particular shove to the door made Naruto's head look up, the Tall guy he had bumped too was in there with two other guys just as tall as him, Naruto turned away and squished himself further into the corner of the counter, hoping they hadn't noticed him, though this intentions were futile, since the guy with the weird hairstyle was close enough to touch him.

Sasuke however felt when the boy blushed and he looked over to him, He inwardly ground, the Boy had a very nice, sweet, essence, he could feel and smell when he flushed pink of embarrassment, or when he was cold and his skin prickled to keep him warm, he could smell that too. The blond boy took the schedule from Shizune and hurried out the door without looking back, Gaara and Neji stared behind the boy when he left and all three looked at each other.

"careful." Insisted Neji

"That's looking for trouble." He added. Sasuke gave him a glare

"You think I don't know that'" Sasuke hissed

"Ah hum." Interrupted Shizune, handing them their schedules, and waving the three to leave, and hurry off into their classrooms. Sasuke took the schedule and left without waiting for them to catch up.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was relived as hell when he finally found his classroom, after almost getting raped and sexually abused by the lockers from some snotty pricks that had the nerve to grab his ass. A Few minutes into the school and Iruka was already wrong, He was now known as "pretty beggar with a nice ass." After trying to get away from those pricks, others seemed to want to pick on him for the same reasons. Naruto closed his eyes, the bell rang and people slowly started filling the room little by little, chattering went about, that's until a boy with brown hair came to sit by him.

"Hey man you're new?" he asked sliding his chair to sit by him. Naruto took a minute to observe the boy he was a bit taller than him, brown hair a bit muscular and a shirt that said "I love dogs" pretty self explanatory.

"Yeah unfortunately." He mumbled.

"My name is Kiba." He said rather proudly holding out his hand for a shake. Naruto took his hand and shook it.

"My name is Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki." He announced looking back down at his desk. Kiba looked at him like he wanted to keep the conversation going; he rubbed his hands together and looked at Naruto.

"You on a scholarship or you have a family…With no financial problems?" he asked almost embarrassed, Naruto smiled at him.

"Nah in a scholarship." He answered knowing very well that he was in on a Scholarship too, and that they will get along well. Kiba took him by surprise when he arm punched another guy who playfully punched him back before he sat next to Naruto slouching on his seat. The guy looked at Naruto and then at Kiba "This is Naruto, Naruto that is Shikamaru, the laziest, yet smartest guy you will ever know." He said pinching Shikamaru on the arm. Naruto turned and nodded at Shikamaru who did the same and continued to slouch.

"H..Hey Shikamaru, did.. y..you do last n..nights homework?'' managed a timid girl with long bluish hair. Shikamaru immediately sat up and smiled at her "Yes Hinata need help?" The girl flushed pink and nodded. "Come sit by me then." Shikamaru said scooting in to let her in.

"Wait a minute Hinata, this here is Naruto, Naruto this is Hinata." Kiba said stopping the girl on her tracks she looked up at him and said hi before continuing. Naruto inwardly cheered, already he was making friends. The bell rang again and from the door you could tell students were rushing into their classrooms, as well as other who didn't mind being late. Kiba kept greeting more and more people as they came in joking and horsing around with them, names like Sakura and Ino, choji, Shino, Rock Lee, tenten, Temari, and kankuro who all sat together in a group. After being introduced to all of them, he found out something about all of them in that one first hour. Sakura and Ino were actually rich, however they had mentioned that they fit better with scholarship students better than high status and rich students, because scholarship students were nicer and a hell lot of fun to be around with, than being with stuck up and conceited students, they were also Beauty bloggers. Temari and Kankuro were siblings and they couldn't stand each other. Rock lee had very bushy brows and he was obsessed with training his karate skills, choji was an immense chip eater, whose father owned a ramen shop near by, encouraging them to visit soon, Naruto was the first that was going to take up that offer. Shino was Interesting he was in love with bugs and Kiba with dogs, Shikamaru and Hinata liked each other which was pretty obvious to anyone in that group, immediately Naruto was accepted in the group joining him into the conversations and offering him to eat lunch with them, they also invited him to go eat with them after school, Ino told him that they usually got together after school all of them and went out to eat before parting ways. Naruto was so caught up in their conversations, he hadn't noticed when Sasuke walked by and sat behind the whole group. Naruto began feeling stares on his back, Naruto turned to see who it was, and came in contact with obsidian eyes, dark as coal, eyes of pulling danger, for a second he swore he was looking at a demon, Naruto turned away and Goosebumps began to surface on his skin he looked at the boy again and flinched, somewhere he heard a low hiss and he knew no one heard it but him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

2nd Period

Naruto was kind of bummed when he had to say bye to all of his new friends, he would meet up with them in lunch, and the only good thing was that Temari and Kankuro were in the same class as him for his second period. Although his head was still wrapped on the dark boy, they had managed to pull him from his thoughts, offering him to sit next to them, course he was relived about that, Temari went about the chilling stories of what would go on in this school, accidents, deaths and no suspects, there was more than that people who bullied others terribly to the point where the police were involved. Naruto was caught up with Temari and the stories of this school, when he heard the chair next to him slide, Naruto turned to see whom the intruder of his thoughts was. The other tall boy, the one with red hair and green eyes, but there was something similar to the guy from his last period, the aura about him, "them". Naruto turned away, all traces of thoughts gone, his mind was reeling with danger alerts, instincts to run away as fast as he could and never turn back, but the building fear corrupted his thoughts and paralyzed him onto his chair, Goosebumps began to surface on his skin once more, carious however, Naruto averted his eyes towards the red headed boy who was looking away, but the way he sat was almost uncomfortable his veins popped out of his arms angrily. A tap to his arm made him flinched and looked to see kankuro smiling at him. Immediately all traces of danger gone, Naruto returned a reliving smile, but part of him knew something was horribly wrong with him.

"That over there is our brother, Gaara." He whispered, snapping Naruto back into reality, realizing the teacher had been there for quite a while now, and he never noticed, Naruto gave kankuro a weak smile and gave a trembling hello. Gaara knew Naruto had been watching him the whole time, that didn't make him smile one bit, instead it made him mad, the blond boy had to stay away, it wasn't a stare that was determined to be okay, it was one that could lead into a deeper consequence of doing so. Although he wanted to sit there and smell the essence of his presence, that was dangerous and selfish. No matter how much his presence was driving him mad, he also had to avoid being near the blond boy another "accident" could occur, Instead deciding to ignore his frightened greeting, his Goosebumps in which had him wanting more than the intoxicating smell. What seemed like hours rather than one the bell finally rang and students began to exit from the room chattering about. Gaara looked at Naruto who was already following after his siblings, and stared behind him, knowing well the boy had the right mindset to stay away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

3rd Period (Narutos p.o.v)

The school was large enough, and in every corner of the hallways, did I have trouble fighting off assholes. Though I couldn't find any of my friends around, I still wouldn't want them to see any of this, it was embarrassing to live with hands reaching out to grope my butt, and or touch my hair and say I was pretty for a boy. My plan from earlier was destroyed there was no way in hell that, that plan would work anyway, I however was beyond the point to let anyone else touch me, but they still did. Iruka was very fucking wrong, this school wasn't as bad as my last one, but at this point it could still be possible. I shivered at the thought and ran into the restroom hoping for a little privacy, when I entered no one was there and I locked myself in one of that stalls, and looked at my schedule, I ground and decided to stay there for a little while longer till most of the students were already in their classrooms. Instead I focused on what had happened in 1st period and 2nd period, Gaara and the other boy, how their looks were so similar yet not at all, the auras, did anyone else feel what I did? Probably not, only because everyone else saw something different, they saw their looks and such, which I had to admit, they were appealing, hot, but that wasn't what I got from them when I was around, or close enough to hear them breath. There was something wrong with them, or was that just me? Suddenly the door opened snapping me out of my thoughts, I stayed quiet, when I heard a girls giggle and kissing going on, the stall next to me trembled as the door was flung open in it, I looked over to see a pair of sneakers, and a pair of flats facing each other, I blushed tremendously, when I knew what they were planning on doing, and unlocked my door and rushed out the bathroom before they realized I was there.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

3rd period was boring, I sat away from everyone else, since most of them seemed to be rather snobby when i came in, although I'd prefer to have had a class with at least one of my friends, I enjoyed the peace anyway, the class was loud as any other one, better that they didn't remember I was in the back of the classroom anyway. So I decided to ignore everyone else as well and fall asleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lunch

Lunch was easier, all my friends were waiting for me at the lunch table, Kiba who I found myself getting closer too, sat next me asking me where my bento was. I smiled at him and pulled it out of my backpack, I looked around the table and Sakura and Ino were giggling at some guy called Sasuke, which I didn't really care to ask who he was, till of course they started squealing about him being so hot sitting a table away from us, and then Rock lee started blushing as well looking in the same direction as them. I looked back to see what all the fussing was about, and my eyes widened. It was them again sitting together, only difference was there was another two guys with them, one with dark long black hair, and the other with short black hair. My curiosity got to me.

"Who are they?" I asked hoping I didn't sound too desperate to know.

Sakura and Ino gapped at me.

"You don't know who they are?" asked Ino.

"Of course he isn't going to know, he's new,'' Added Shikamaru glaring at the group in annoyance.

"The red headed boy is Gaara, that's Temari's and kankuro's brother, what a pity, too bad rock lee wont confess" added Sakura poking rock lee, who blushed soo hard that he placed his head on the table so no one could see.

"That's not true, and even if it was, he wouldn't go out with someone like me." He said stopping Sakura. Right after rock lee said that in the corner of my eye I could see Gaara's head turn in our direction.

"That is not true.'' She whispered patting rock lee's back. Rock lee looked up at her and smiled.

"anyway." Interrupted Ino annoyed at the whole ordeal.

"The guy next to him is Sasuke." She squealed.

"His family is really rich, but they keep to themselves, he has an older brother called Itachi, he use to go to school here, finally Harvard noticed him, Itachi accepted the offer, and now he is also a big business man like their father". She finished a glazed look over her features. Sakura rolled her eyes. I looked back again; I knew I shouldn't have been looking so intently, because Sasuke was now glaring at me. I looked away and opened my bento hoping to shake off the menacing look. Kiba scooted closer to him and began eating as well, yelling at Sakura and Ino to stop being so obsessive and weird, earning him a few makeup products flying his way. Choji was eating like his fifth bag of chips wondering how the hell he couldn't be tired of eating junk all the time. Temari was talking to Tenten about some homework on a class they had together, Shikamaru and Hinata were passing letters to eachother secretly under the table, didn't know why since they were sitting right next to eachother. Shino was fighting with Kankuro on some anime, that wouldn't leave both of them in good terms, anyways what I was trying to say was that this lunch table was by far the loudest one in the whole cafeteria, and no one seemed to mind. Ino was still talking about the boys on the other table; I managed to hear the names of the other two boys, Sai and Neji. I fought against the urge to slightly peak at the table again but I knew Sasuke was watching. Though I knew that look was for me to stop staring like an idiot, it seemed that I couldn't, they were so inhumanly Beautiful, they stood out compared to all of us, and that's why they had many fan girls/boys, they were almost like traps, dangerous, exciting, and deadly. Sasuke caught my eyes again, a very dark menacing look, I tried looking away but his eyes were hypnotizing, I was trapped in nothing but black, eyes of the devil just black, no soul, it made me feel like he was trying to take mine, I flinched when the bell rang, snapping me away from his eyes, I looked at kiba who was still eating, I looked back at Sasuke and it was as if I had imagined everything.

I grabbed my bento and shoved it back into my book bag, my food had been untouched, I noticed everybody began to get up from their lunch tables and chattered as they walked off with their friends, I followed after, I didn't even say anything to my friends when I left, I wanted to follow the mysterious tormentors, I wanted to be pulled by that dangerous look, to feel the alerts setting off in my head to stay away, but now I couldn't. Soon enough they disappeared in the crowd, I looked down, somewhat disappointed, I walked back the other way hoping I was going the right way, stopping now and then to slap hands away from my butt, and others from trying to pull me into restrooms nearby. I shivered so it was going to be like my old school, and that terrified me. The bell rang and I groaned running down the hallway while looking at my schedule, suddenly I bumped into someone, more like something, I fell back, watching as my paper landed next to me, I rubbed my head and looked up, dread filled my whole body, every fiber in me froze.

"Watch where you're going idiot!'' hissed Sasuke, I began to stand up when, he shoved me harder on to the floor.

"Leave me alone!" I hissed back grabbing my schedule, and shoving him back too, I turned red as a tomato, when I realized I moved and he hadn't. Sasuke glared harder before walking away, for some odd reason that also made me sad. This school was full of dickheads.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

O.o I think I did OK, I would be lying if I said this is my first time writing a story, though I hope you guys like, review and stick around for more chapters, I will keep updated with the story, I don't really like rushing into doing a chapter, I actually write a rough draft in a journal, and then go ahead and start writing the chapter onto the computer editing, and such, thank you guys for reading. ^^


End file.
